1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to car top carriers and, more specifically, to a car top carrier having aerodynamic properties and a plurality of wind deflector elements disposed thereon. The car top carrier/deflector of the present invention is for use with fifth wheel tow vehicles and serves to direct air flow over and around the object being towed.
Fifth wheel tow vehicles are usually pickup trucks having a fifth wheel hitch disposed on the bed. The height differential between the top of the tow vehicle cab and that of the towed fifth wheel travel trailer presents a great deal of aerodynamic drag against the towed object thereby compromising the performance of the towing vehicle.
The present invention is selectively secured to the cab top of the vehicle and includes a top deflector and two side deflectors to direct air flow over and around the trailer. Interchangeable pitch braces enable the user to adjust the pitch of each deflector accordingly. The interior of the present invention is substantially hollow and includes at least one access door to enable the interior to be used to store and secure cargo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices designed for air deflection. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,124 issued to Wiley, Jr. on May 2, 1978.
Another patent was issued to Yoshida on Jan. 5, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,983. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,105 was issued to Nepper on Dec. 13, 1983 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 3, 1990 to Hallsen as U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,398.
Another patent was issued to Burgess, et al. on Dec. 7, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,867. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,524 was issued to Wu on Jan. 15, 2002. Another was issued to Bauer, et al. on May 13, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,397 and still yet another was issued on 6,772,926 to Eichele, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,926.
Another patent was issued to Argent on Jul. 8, 1959 as U.K. Patent No. GB816323. Yet another French Patent No. FR2695890 was issued to Brand on Mar. 25, 1994. Another was issued to Holger on Jun. 27, 2002 as German Patent No. DE 10063769.